Cancer risk associated with exposure to asbestos is well established. The greatest risk is that suffered by workers; however, environmental exposure in the households of workers may also result in disease. While mesothelioma has been found among household contacts, quantitation of this risk has not been undertaken, nor is it known whether other asbestos-associated diseases (lung cancer, CI cancer) are also increased. In another study, we have established the mortality experience of a cohort of asbestos factory workers. In this investigation, we will study the mortality experience (1946-1980) of the family contacts of these asbestos factory workers, who resided in their households during the period of factory employment (1941-45). Some data are available concerning the levels of their exposure. In a preliminary study, we determined that the family cohort can be identified and traced, and that cause of death can be determined for those who have died. In the first year of study, most household contacts of the index workers were identified and a determination of their vital status initiated. Utilizing records maintained as part of study of index workers and various tracing techniques, it has been possible for the field to identify all household contacts of 856 of 933 workers (92%). Of the 856 workers, 122 (14%) lived alone. Of the remaining 734, 2,175 household contacts have been identified. 1,617 are reported to be alive and 558 are deceased. Death certificates have been obtained on 518 (93%) to date.